ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Koldan Izmaylov
Russia | music = You're Going Down by Sick Puppies | affiliation = Jonathan (manager) | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Power (w/ Brawl, Sub, & Tech) | finisher = Russian Sting | will = • Do what he can to hurt people • Usually use grapples or running hits | wont = • Cheat • Show mercy | trainer = | handler = Adam C. | debut = March 14, 2009 | record = 4/4/0 | accomplishments = | retired = }} Koldan Izmaylov (Russian: Колдан Измэйлов) (born October 23, 1982) is a Russian professional wrestler most recently signed to Full Metal Wrestling on its Distortion division. He is currently on hiatus. Regular Life Biography Born in a dangerous, freezing area of Russia, Koldan Izmaylov grew up hating others. Early in his childhood, he was interested in wrestling of all sorts, whether it be professional, college, or even just play wrestling. He was reasonably intelligent, knowing that one day he may have to go to America to make it big in the wrestling community. Therefore, he began learning English as a second language at an early age. However, he spent most of his time in solitude, leading to his later philosophy of not needing anyone else. Later, in his teenage years, he won quite a few wrestling tournaments around his area of Russia. Although, knowing he was the best at the time, he did only for the money he would later use to purchase a plane ticket to Los Angeles in the United States. His childhood friend, Oleg, could not see, as a child, why Izmaylov would be interested in English and America. He could also not believe when Izmaylov left his home in Russia without so much as a goodbye, leaving distraught parents, disappointed friends, etc. in his wake. Now, he enjoys pain inflicted on others. He takes pride in the fact that he can easily hurt others and that nothing can emotionally hurt him. Now, he hopes to make a name for himself in one of the biggest American (e-)federations out there, Full Metal Wrestling. Personal Life Koldan Izmaylov does not like to socialize with others, as he often resided in solitude at his early ages. Where he currently lives is unknown. While he is Russian-born, it's likely he does not live there due to competing regularly in North America. There also seem to be no hints at where his home may be, as he has no known connections to anyone. As released, Izmaylov's parents had died sitting in their home by unknown means, and his wife was a woman named Aleksandra (last name unknown). Career Full Metal Wrestling New Era Wrestling Making his debut in the developmental brand of Full Metal Wrestling, New Era Wrestling, Koldan Izmaylov won in a triple threat match against The-Game and Eric Omega, after nailing Omega with the Russian Sting. At NEW 1.2, Izmaylov and Vladimir Reznoff lost in a tag team match to the team of Seth Omega and Jimmy Icon. Although he lost, Izmaylov has apparently impressed Celeste with his matches. At NEW 1.3, Izmaylov lost to Icon, but was moved up along with him (and Pat O'Brian) to FMW's main, pure wrestling brand, Alchemy. FMW's Newest Alchemist After impressing Celeste and getting moved up to the main brand of Alchemy, Koldan Izmaylov competed in a 10-man Gold Card Gauntlet Qualifying Battle Royal match in his main roster debut at Alchemy 8.3. He came in second before tapping out to Apostasy's Apathetic Clutch. Later, Apostasy issued an open challenge, which ended up being accepted by a total of eight other men, one being Izmaylov. At the No Holds Barred pay-per-view, Izmaylov went on to win the challenge, which had been made into a Hell and Back Ladder Invitational. Per the stipulation, he won a match of his choice against a person of his choice at FMW's flagship pay-per-view, Ultimatum II. When he was challenged to a match by the returning Technician after the match, he accepted. When Ultimatum II finally arrived, Izmaylov won his bout against Technician when Jonathan, Izmaylov's sadistic "therapist", snuck in and struck Technician with a steel chair. As of this pay-per-view, he had never had a solid feud with anyone or any title shot. Although, because of the announcement made at Ultimatum II, it had potential to change. Distorting the Russian It was promised that at Ultimatum II, FMW's biggest pay-per-view, an announcement would be made that would change the fate of FMW. The announcement: FMW would be split into four divisions. Koldan Izmaylov was first put into a short stint in the Ignition division, where he defeated Blackwell in a singles match. However, soon after, it was announced that he would be placed in the Distortion division, a division that the weird and strange thrive from humans and anything can occur. In his first Distortion showing, he lost to "The Double Barrel" Dallas Roland, who is new to the main roster, in a Distortion vs. Ammunition match. Championships and Accomplishments *FMW's Rookie of the Month (2 times) (May 2009, July 2009) (first ever) FMW Match History :† Score is promo score only, voting score excluded. Finishing and Signature Moves *'Russian Sting' (Spike DDT with a long lift time) *'Poison Claw' (Wrenching Full Nelson) **Clothesline **Big Boot **Suplexes Other Info *'Managers' **'Jonathan' *'Entrance Music' **"Russian Sting" (self-dubbed) (March 2009 - October 2009) **"You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies (Late 2009-) *'Nicknames' **'Russian Scorpion' **Russian Prodigy See Also Category:Russian characters Category:Wrestlers